Gato
Gato (牙刀, Gatō) is a character from Garou: Mark of the Wolves, who makes an appearance in The King of Fighters series. He is visually based on Retsu Kaioh from the ''Baki the Grappler'' manga series. Since Retsu is voiced by Kunihiko Yasui, who is known to SNK fans as the voice for Iori Yagami, the developers decided to hire a different voice actor who could mimic the same menacing tone for Gato. SNK then decided that Gato would be voiced by Kōji Ishii, who is known to SNK fans as the voice for Ryuji Yamazaki. Story Fatal Fury Gato is a martial artist who trained with his father constantly in his youth. However, when his father mysteriously killed his mother, he decided to abandon everything from his former life in order to get revenge. In his Mark of the Wolves ending, a stranger -believed to be his father- saves Kain R. Heinlein from the crumbling mansion. Gato is blinded by the stranger before he can act, and can do nothing while the stranger taunts him. He apparently loses his sight after the attack. The King of Fighters Gato first appears in The King of Fighters series in The King of Fighters 2003 as part of the Outlaw Team, along with Ryuji Yamazaki and Billy Kane. Gato is summoned to Geese Howard's office and forced to cooperate in order to prevent Hotaru from being harmed. Gato does not like his team mates at all, as revealed by the ending, in which Gato ditches the other two immediately and tells them off, leaving Yamazaki and Billy to fight. In KOF XI, he is partnered with Bonne Jenet and Tizoc to form the Garou Team. He joined them since B. Jenet said that she had information regarding the whereabouts of his father. He also immediately leaves them, though presumably on somewhat friendlier terms (he declines their invitation to celebrate). Personality Gato is ruthless and very serious; he grunts a lot. He cruelly looks down on others and rarely shows respect for them. Even so, he softens slightly before Hotaru's presence. Powers * Sense - Gato can sense the presence of people nearby. * Energy Explosion - Gato can create small explosions of energy. * Energy Attacks - Gato can infuse his feet with energy Skills * Acrobatics - Gato is very proficient in acrobatics. Fighting Style Gato uses external Kung Fu style of Quan Fa, which is the one with powerful, explosive moves. He also knows styles like Bajiquan, Xinyiliuhequan and others. Music * Heartful: A Groan - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Villainous - The King of Fighters 2003 * Kiss of Poison - The King of Fighters XI Game Appearances * Garou: Mark of the Wolves * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters XI Mobile Appearances * Days of Memories (ninth title) - NPC Cameo Appearances * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - background cameo Sprites Gallery Image:Gato-motw.jpg|Gato from Garou: Mark of the Wolves. Image:Gato-2003.jpg|Gato in The King of Fighters 2003. Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in May Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts